Stary Aura
Your aura tells your story as does your chakra and soul. -Stary Story Ever since she was young, Stary had always loved the beautiful colors that make up a aura and light, Born in the cold regions of Antarctica, Stary always stay up each night to take pictures of the Aurora borealis light that cover the night sky. As she got older she got into anime especially Soul eater and Naruto, after seeing the different colored souls that made up the characters, and the different color chakras that each ninja seems to have, she got hooked. Hearing about FFW from several classmates and hearing how you can be able to use your favorite characters skills, she got a copy and signed on, since she liked the soul eater verse she decided to make her self a weapons miser with skills similar to Maka Albarn (Minus the weapon changing gene and black blood leaving only the soul sensing and syncing abilities), she also gave her self ninja sensor abilities thats on par with Karins from Naruto, and finally in honor of her favorite pokemon Lucario, she gave herself the ability to sense and use Aura in Battle. For a while she traveled around Fanfiction world looking for a weapon partner to sync with, but no player could even sync with her, eventually she founded a injured duel spirit of the Elemental hero Neos, which she nursed back to health causing the two to form a bond with one another and a partner relationship as well. Appearance Her appearance mimics Maka Albarn from Soul eater, except her pigtails are tied with rainbow colored ribbons, and her outfit is almost rainbow colored due to her theme of Aura manipulating, however her eyes, unlike Makas are a very vibrant blue and she wears glasses due to being halfway blind without them. Personality Stary is a mixture of emotions, she is calm and playful, most of the times, to vindictive and lustful (when sensing a strong aura she likes), after sensing Bella's aura and level of power, she becomes obseive to obtain the hybrids Aura and power. History Cannon (FFW) Relationships Neon (Elemental Hero Neos): With her Duel spirit and weapon partner, Stary and Neons relationship together is that of a sister and caring cousin, Neon gets worried for Stary whenever the desire to absorb a really bright aura consumes and blinds her to madness, that he easily allows her to siphon off his own unlimited Aura to curb that hunger and protect her. He is also very untrust worthy of Dr. Mayuri and only listens to Stary and no other. Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Players Category:Female Category:Light Weapons/Items Injected Evolved human ability The Ability to sense and absorb a person's Aura Mimicking Linda Tavara (Heros) own Aura absorption abilities, Stary can absorb a person's aura either killing them (with NPC and cartoon characters), or putting them in a knocked out coma (for players). like with Linda it requires physical contact to absorb the aura, but Stary can also use her Aura Ribbons to grab onto her victim to absorb their aura. She is also able to absorb a person's skills and abilities. In Stary's POV, a player's Aura shines whatever their soul element that they use and depending on their strength it varies of how bright and vibrant it is (even to dark elementals whose element is a dark purple color in her POV), using it in coordination with her sensor and soul sensing abilities, she can create a profile of a person's power level and mastery over their element to determine their power. Fiction Powers Pokemon Aura sphere: Like Lucario, Stary is able to use the move Aura sphere as a first to main attack Lucario's Aura Sensing: Stary has the same Aura sensing abilities as a Lucario and Riolu that works in tandem with her Injected evolved human ability, which helps her to turn it on and of. It is also useful if she ever gets blinded or she loses her glasses, she can sense the aura of people and of the items around her to help her 'see'. Naruto Chakra sensor-'''Like Karin, Stary is advanced in being able to sense a person's Chakra levels. Soul Eater '''Weapon meister and soul sensing Original Power Aura Ribbons By manipulating her aura, Stars can create ribbons that are attached to her arms, legs and cloths, which allows her to use a special Ribbon dance style that is a mixture of Vipers (Kung Fu Panda) ribbon dance kung fu, Ribbon dancing, and her own style mixture of dancing. Techniques and Magic Music Themes *Ultimate Theme: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - I'm my own master now Quotes Ember: Oi, Starz, mind evaluating that guild, eh what are they called? The ones that won the Eclipse Tournament? *Freiz: Kurotsubasa *Ember: Yeah those the ones *Stary: I will and you could have asked nicer Hot head *Closes her eyes and focus* The boy, Shadow, he is the leader, his aura color is a dark purple, which means his powers are close to darkness, his soul is strong, I can see that he is a Scythe meister, and that Blueblaze, theres a slight flame on his soul signaling his use of the blue blaze, as for his soul color *opens one eye* its about the same color as the cosmos. *Freiz: How facinating *Stary: it is, now for the vampire, his soul is a bright embery orange, with a tint of red like blood. *Ember: *Grinning evily* GUYS MINE! *Stary *Sweat dropping and taking a few steps back* ok.... *Neon *Wispers to Stary* So loud *Stary *WIspering to Neon* And Impacent *Out loud* the boy with silver hair, Keybladedude, his is a mixture of silver and black making orange, obvisoully his element is twilight *Teck: Information gathered he is a Beta *Sparx: Never seen one take to a guild before. Trivia *Stary's hunger to absorb Aura is similar to Sylar's 'hunger' whenever he desires to obtain an evolved human ability, in Stary's case, its to relish in the warm sensation of the Aura siphoning. *Stary is a Dancer in real life, which she uses when she summons her aura ribbons. Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Players Category:Female Category:Light Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Female Category:Players Category:Light Category:Evolved Humans